Thomas & Friends: The Great Storm of Culdee Fell
by steamVSdiesel
Summary: The Culdee Fell Railway one of the most popular tourist spots on the Island of Sodor but a big summer storm is on it's way and the engines have to stay in the sheds, but when a mountain climber gets caught in the danger who will save him?
1. Chapter 1

*chapter 1*

there are many railways on the island of sodor. there's the north western railway, the arlesdale railway and the skarloey railway. but the most stunning railway of all is the culdee fell mountain railway which gets lots of visitors every year. the railway has fine views of the island and is very scenic. the railway is run by ten little purple engines there names are Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Patrick, Alaric, Eric and Niles, Betty and Nigel the diesels. the railway is owned by mr. berrane who takes pride in his engines and the business. the railway used to have a number one engine called Godred but godred was a very reckless engine and one day he went flying off the mountain and was very badly damaged. the manager did not have enough money to repair him and he was left in the back of the shed. rumours went around that his parts were used to fix the other engines but the manager was not that cruel so instead he was scrapped. mr. berrane still to this day did not like to talk about it as it brought back terrible memories of the incident. many years had past and the culdee fell railway was still in service attracting visitors. one day culdee arrived at the summit station with his coach Catherine. there were lots of people taking pictures of the valley bellow. most of them were in the cafe' keeping warm.

'it sure is busy up here today catherine we sure are getting lots of visitors these days' said culdee.

'you can say that again culdee i'm suprised we got up here in one piece with the amount of people i am carrying' said catherine.

there was a radio on the platform and culdee was listening to it.

'in other news today we have just gotten word that next week there is to be a big storm so remember folks to get ready for it now for some lively sodor tunes' said the reporter.

culdee was worried after hearing this.

'did you hear that catherine there is going to be a big storm next week' said culdee.

'oh dear culdee i must say that does sound serious' said Catherine.

soon it was time for them to depart.

'are you ready Catherine off we go' said culdee.

'how much i hate going back down i hate this mountain' said Catherine.

'you worry too much Catherine don't worry I've got you' said culdee.

'well that's comforting but it doesn't help culdee it's devil's back that i hate the most' said catherine.

culdee laughed and he set off. soon it wasn't long before they were at the bottom and pulling into kirk machan station. shane dooiney was there waiting for his passengers to get on. he didn't like going up the mountain he was scared of heights.

'oh culdee how do you get up the mountain without shutting your eyes' said shane.

'it's not that bad shane i get scared too but don't worry as long as you watch the track there's nothing to be scared off' said culdee.

'well that's helpful but i doubt it works' said shane.

'by the way shane did you hear the news there is going to be a big storm next week' said culdee.

'oh great that's all i needed to hear i hope i don't have to go up the mountain in that' said shane.

just then the guard blew the whistle.

'well see you later culdee if i come down the mountain alive that is' said shane.

and with that he started off.

'now there's someone who worries too much' said catherine.

'now now catherine we all know that shane is scared of going up it's just in his personality' said culdee.

when culdee finished his work he went to the sheds to tell the others about the storm. Ernest who was the oldest engine on the railway saw that culdee was worried.

'good afternoon culdee what seems to be on your mind' said Ernest.

'have you lot all heard the news yet' said culdee.

'and what news would this be' snorted Patrick.

'about the big storm that's coming next week' said culdee.

'oh my goodness a big storm that sounds very serious' said ernest.

'i hope that we do not have to go out in it' said wilfred.

'if it's a big one then we are in big trouble' said alaric.

'even bigger than the time when patrick got stuck on the line delaying us all' said eric.

'hey that was not my fault the stupid coach derailed herself because she thought that he was being rude too her' said Patrick.

'but you were being rude to her and anyway it was still your fault' said Eric.

'alright you lot that's enough if there is a storm coming we have to be ready for it' said ernest.

'look here comes mr berrane let's see what he has to say about it' said culdee.

'please don't tell me he's coming to tell me too take another train again' said patrick.

mr berrane walked up to the sheds.

'good day you lot i'm afraid i have some very serious news for you all' he said.

'oh no not that the railway board wants to paint us all black like they said last time' said alaric.

'don't worry alaric it's not that as one or two of you may have heard on the radio there is a big storm coming so when it comes the railway will be closed as i don't want any of you going up the mountain and getting blown off' said mr berrane.

'well that's just great another day to sit in the shed and die from boredom' said eric.

'don't be stupid eric it's dangerous to go up the mountain in weather like that' said culdee.

'culdee is right Eric i can't take the chance of you lot going up the mountain and getting blown off and think about the passengers' said mr berrane.

'sorry sir but i just don't like sitting in the shed doing nothing it makes me feel not needed' said eric.

'i for one quite like the idea of staying in the shed having a rest if you ask me' said patrick.

'after all it will be much safer if we all stay in the sheds where it is safe' said wilfred.

'that's the positive attitude i like to hear i just don't want any of you to end up like godred that's all' said mr berrane.

'don't mention that reckless buffoon he got what was coming to him if you ask me' said culdee.

'that's enough of that culdee it was just an unfortunate accident that's all now good day you lot and remember that on the day of the storm you are all to stay in the shed end of story' and with that he walked away back to his office.

'this is just ridiculous first mr berrane says that we not working hard enough then the next minute he says he is closing the railway for the day how much more boring can life get' said Alaric.

'i agree how can i stay in the shed all day when i could be working and having a good time instead' said Eric.

'you two complain too much i for one believe that having a rest is like paradise for us engines' said Patrick.

'you two really do not get the concept of staying safe do you' said Wilfred.

'look you lot if mr berrane says we stay in the shed he means it and that's that' said Ernest.

'that depends if the storm does not blow the roof off' said culdee.

'it better not blow the roof off i don't want to be bored and damp at the same time' said Eric.

but culdee was very confident that they would be safe until the storm blew over.

'i just hope that nobody will be stupid enough to go trekking up the mountain on the day' he thought.

* * *

the next day ernest woke up bright and cheerful as his driver opened the shed doors.

'good morning old boy did you sleep well last night' he said.

'yes i did thank you driver it's a lovely summers day and i'm looking forward to getting to work' said Ernest.

'it may be warm and sunny down here Ernest but trust me the temperature gets a lot colder up at the summit' said his driver.

'not to worry driver you can just leave me at the station and go into the café and stay warm' said Ernest.

'you know what Ernest i think i will thanks for the tip now come let's get the coach and head over to the station' said his driver.

and with that Ernest set off. soon Ernest collected the coach and headed to kirk machan station. when he arrived thomas was there with annie and clarabel and the visitors waiting for Ernest.

'hello there Ernest you look very cheerful today' said thomas.

'oh yes it must be all this fine weather' said Annie.

'don't be silly annie it gets much colder up in the mountains' said clarabel.

'indeed i am thomas i'm always cheerful when there's people to take anyway have you heard about the big storm that's coming' said Ernest.

'yes i have the fat controller says that we will all be in tidmouth sheds on the day' said thomas.

'that's good to hear thomas we don't want you mainline engines getting caught in that now do we' said Ernest.

soon all of his passengers were onboard.

'well i better be off thomas so long' said ernest.

'see you later ernest and be careful going up the mountain today' said thomas.

'oh thomas am i ever' said ernest.

and he made his way up the mountain. soon there was trouble. just past skarloey road some sheep had strayed onto the tracks.

'driver stop the train!' said ernest.

his driver slammed on the brakes just in time. ernest screeched to a stop just inches away from the sheep.

'phew that was a close one wasn't it old boy' said his driver.

'you can say that again silly animals now what are we going to do' said ernest.

'don't worry let me try something' said his driver.

his driver tried blowing the whistle but that did not work. then he tried making ernest whoosh steam but that didn't work either. next he got out and tried to move them off the tracks but it was no good the sheep were not even bothered they just carried on eating. at last his driver gave it up.

'well this is getting us nowhere' said his driver.

'why do sheep have to be such arrogant animals now what driver' said Ernest.

'well for starters i think i'm going to have to call for another engine up here' said his driver.

'oh dear and the journey was going so well too' said Ernest.

so his driver phoned for help. meanwhile back at the sheds culdee's driver came to see culdee.

'what's the matter driver' said culdee.

'bad news boy there's sheep blocking the line and poor Ernest is stuck we need to go and help him' he said.

'those silly sheep are always getting onto the line and yet the farmer does nothing about it we better go' said culdee.

and with that culdee set off to the rescue. back on the mountainside Ernest was still stuck. the sheep were not helping either they were getting louder and louder. poor Ernest was getting quite the headache.

'oh please stop baaing for ten minutes!' said Ernest.

'where is culdee when you need him' said his driver sitting beside his engine.

in the coach the passengers were getting very bored.

'what's going on' said a man.

'why on sodor have we stopped here' said another man.

'i swear if it's those stupid sheep again' said a lady.

at last they heard a whistle as a purple engine puffed up.

'saved at last' said Ernest.

'hello Ernest having fun with the sheep' said culdee.

'no i'm not culdee they are giving me a headache with all this noise they are making just help me move them so i can be on my way' said Ernest.

'alright i've got an idea why don't we both blow steam at the same time' said culdee.

'sounds good to me anything to move them' said ernest.

so the two engine blew steam at the sheep as loudly as they could. at last all of the sheep started to move off the tracks. ernest was very happy.

'how did you know that would move them' said ernest.

'i just have a knack of moving sheep i guess anyway these sheep are always straying onto the line so i always know how to move them' said culdee.

'alright you two let's go i'll be having a word with that farmer about this' said ernest's driver.

with that said the two engines carried on up the mountain. soon they arrived at the summit station. the passengers all thanked culdee.

'thank you for moving the sheep culdee we would have been stuck there all day otherwise' they said.

'it was nothing now you lot better get into the café it's cold out here' said culdee.

'thank you for helping me out culdee but how did you know that us blowing steam together would work' said Ernest.

'well it's simple really the engines on the north western railway are big so animals can hear them but because we are small engines we need two of us for them to hear us' said culdee.

'oh i see so it's simple science really' said Ernest.

'yes Ernest it's just simple science' said culdee.

and with that the two engines just laughed.

i do not own thomas & friends or the culdee fell engines they are owned by HIT and rev. w. awdry.


	2. Chapter 2

*chapter 2*

the next day the mr berrane came to see wilfred who was just getting ready.

'hello sir what seems to be the problem' said Wilfred.

'a very big problem actually Wilfred the café at the summit station has ran out of food so i'll like you to deliver some more food for me' said mr berrane.

'right away sir i'll do it right now' said Wilfred.

'great i knew i could count on you Wilfred off you go then' said mr berrane.

and with that Wilfred set off to kirk machan station. when he arrived henry was there and the workmen loading food into Wilfred's trucks.

'hello there Wilfred I've got loads of food here for you for the summit station' said henry.

'thank you kindly henry this looks like a feast fit for five kings anyway have you heard about the big storm that is coming' said Wilfred.

'oh yes i have Wilfred oh my i hope it doesn't destroy all the trees in my forest again' said henry.

'don't worry about that henry i'm sure the forest will be just fine and the animals too' said Wilfred.

soon his trucks were full to the brim with fresh new food.

'well i best be going henry so long now' said Wilfred.

'see you later Wilfred and take care going up the mountain with that food' said henry.

'don't worry henry i always do' said Wilfred.

and with that he set off up the mountain. soon Wilfred was starting to feel the full weight of the trucks of food they were getting very heavy.

'goodness gracious me how much food did henry put in these trucks they are stuffed i hope i can get to the summit alright' said Wilfred.

but he didn't get to the summit alright. when he reached devil's back the train was just to heavy for him.

'i can't go on driver this load is too heavy for me!' said Wilfred.

'keep going old boy your almost there just a little further now' said his driver.

then there was trouble. Wilfred's wheels stopped moving all together then the trucks started to drag him back.

'oh dear help!' said Wilfred.

luckily his automatic brakes came on stopping him from rolling back down the hill.

'oh botheration i'm stuck in first gear now' said Wilfred.

'thank goodness for these automatic brakes don't worry i'll phone for help' said his driver.

'please hurry about it these trucks are hurting my buffers' said Wilfred.

so his driver quickly phoned for help. back at kirk machan culdee was getting ready for his next train.

'sorry culdee we are going to have to leave Catherine there's an emergency Wilfred is stuck on devil's back and we need to save him' said his driver.

'right away driver sorry Catherine duty calls' said culdee.

'i understand culdee don't worry i'll wait for another engine to collect me' said Catherine.

'don't worry Wilfred we are coming' said culdee.

and with that he set off. meanwhile Wilfred was still stuck. the heavy trucks weren't helping either as they were making his buffers ache.

'oh dear how much longer driver i can't do this for much longer' said Wilfred.

'just hold on a bit longer boy help is coming' said his driver.

'well it better be here soon or i'm going to...' said Wilfred.

just then they heard a whistle then culdee puffed up.

'culdee thank sodor it's you' said Wilfred.

'quick i don't think Wilfred can keep his brakes on for much longer' said his driver.

'don't worry Wilfred i'll get you up' said culdee.

culdee quickly buffered up behind Wilfred and the two engines started to puff up the hill. the trucks were very heavy but they did not give up. they pushed and heaved with every ounce of steam they had.

'push hard we'll do it Wilfred' said culdee.

'we shall do it culdee' said Wilfred.

at last with one more final effort they got to the top and arrived at the summit station. both engines were very tired after all the pushing. the workers were very pleased and proud of them.

'well done you two you got the food up here and just in time too the first passengers of the day are coming up soon' they said.

'thank you culdee you did it' said Wilfred.

'no Wilfred we both did it' said culdee.

'thank you for getting me up the hill culdee i thought my buffers were going to drop off' said Wilfred.

'no trouble at all Wilfred but in future maybe you should ask another engine to help you when taking a heavy load' said culdee.

'yes good advice culdee' said Wilfred.

* * *

the next day mr berrane came to see culdee with a big smile on his face.

'culdee i heard all about yesterday and i'm proud of you i congratulate you on helping wilfred with that heavy train and now i have a special for you' said mr berrane.

'what sort of a special is it sir' said culdee.

'ah well sir topham hatt and lady hatt are coming to see our railway today and i would like you culdee to take them on a special tea train up the mountain' said mr berrane.

'i would be honored to do that sir' said culdee.

'there's a good engine now off you go to the station we must not keep the hatt's waiting now mustn't we' said mr berrane.

and with that culdee set off to the platform. when he arrived Percy was there dropping off the fat controller and lady hatt and Catherine was there too.

'oh topham did you really have to eat that burger on the way here' said lady hatt.

'don't worry my dear it was only a medium burger anyway i can fit much more food into me yet' said the fat controller.

'i bet you can too dear' said lady hatt.

'hello there culdee are you happy that you are taking the hatt's up the mountain today' said Percy.

'yes i am Percy it's a great honour anyway have you heard about the storm' said culdee.

'yes i have culdee bust my buffers it's a good thing that i'm going to be in a nice warm shed on the day' said Percy.

'that's good Percy and don't worry as long as you are in a shed you should be safe' said culdee.

soon the hatt's were onboard and culdee set off.

'well i better be off then Percy so long' said culdee.

'see you later culdee and have a nice journey' said Percy.

'i always like my journeys Percy' said culdee.

and he made his way up the mountain. soon they were making good time. the fat controller and lady hatt were enjoying the tea and cakes inside Catherine. and culdee was puffing smoothly up the track.

'is everything all clear up there Catherine' said culdee.

'don't worry culdee there's nothing on the line we are all clear' said Catherine.

lady hatt was enjoying a nice cucumber sandwich while the fat controller was eating up a big chocolate cake.

'topham take it easy with that cake you are going to make yourself sick' said lady hatt.

'nonsense my dear this is a special treat from mr berrane and i'm enjoying it' said the fat controller.

then there was trouble. suddenly a sheep ran onto the line and Catherine was alarmed.

'culdee stop there's a sheep on the line!' said Catherine.

culdee slammed on his brakes just in time. there was a loud splat in Catherine and a loud...

'bother!' from the fat controller.

'oh topham' said lady hatt.

there was more trouble to come culdee had burst his safety valve from putting his brakes on and he was stuck.

'that stupid little sheep running onto the line like that are you alright culdee' said Catherine.

'i don't think so Catherine my safety valve has burst we are stuck' said culdee.

'well if that does not take the biscuit what are we going to do' said Catherine.

'don't worry i'll phone for another engine' said the driver.

and with that he phoned for help. Eric was the only engine available and he was cross.

'driver what do you mean i have to leave my train to help culdee up the track?!' said Eric.

'i mean Eric that if you don't do this you will be in big trouble now stop complaining culdee needs our help' said his driver.

'bother this just isn't my day come on let's get this over with then' said Eric.

and with that he set off. meanwhile the fat controller was not happy. he was covered in thick gooey chocolate cake.

'this is just great i'm going to need a bath later now' he said.

'well topham this is exactly what happens when you eat too much' said lady hatt.

'oh dear i hope help comes along soon' said culdee.

'it better be it's getting very cold and boring up here' said Catherine.

just then they heard a whistle then Eric puffed up with a sour look on his face.

'alright what happened this time then' said Eric.

'this might be a bit annoying for you Eric but my safety valve broke' said culdee.

'your right that has just annoyed me well come on let's get you to the summit station' said Eric.

'why do you have to be such a whiner Eric' said Catherine.

'i'm not whining Catherine i'm just cross that I've had to leave my train that's all' said Eric.

and with that he gave culdee a bump and pushed him up the mountain.

'would you two just quit banging into me already you are hurting my buffers' said Catherine.

'well it's not me for starters' said culdee.

'well it's not me either so don't you dare blame me for it' said Eric.

at last after lots of complaining and moaning they got to the summit station.

'thank goodness that's over i thought my buffers were going to get dented' said Catherine.

'thank you for helping me up the hill then Eric it was um quite helpful of you' said culdee.

'oh stop i just did it out of my own agony' said Eric.

just then everyone on the platform cackled out loud with laughter.

'oh for goodness sake now what's going on' said Eric.

then they saw the fat controller covered in chocolate.

'oh dear this is just humiliating' said the fat controller.

'no way am i going out there to get embarrassed' said lady hatt.

'now this is definitely worth leaving my passenger train' said Eric.

'this has to be the most humorous thing a have ever seen' said culdee.

Catherine however was not amused at all.

'why do you boys have to be so immature' she said.


	3. Chapter 3

*chapter 3*

the next day shane dooiney was worrying again.

'oh dear i hope mr berrane does not get me to take any trains today i just hate going up the mountain' he said.

'well guess what Shane i hate listening to you worrying every day' said Alaric.

'well it's not my fault i'm scared of heights is it' said Shane.

just then mr berrane arrived.

'Shane i have a job for you to do' he said.

'oh no what is it now sir' said Shane.

'i would like you to take some skydivers to the summit station so they can do a skydiving show for the visitors' said mr berrane.

'what is a skydiving show sir' said Shane.

'a skydiving show is when people jump of something that's high in the air and they jump off and land with parachutes that are strapped to their backs' said mr berrane.

'oh my goodness that sounds exceedingly scary to me' said Shane.

'what's scary Shane is that you just won't stop moaning about going up the mountain' said Alaric.

'well what are you waiting for Shane off you go the skydivers are waiting' said mr berrane.

'oh right yes sir sorry about that i was just going' said Shane.

and with that he gulped as he went to the station.

'that engine has some serious height problems' said Alaric.

soon Shane arrived at the station. Emily was there dropping off the skydivers.

'hello there Shane bust my buffers what ever is the matter with you' said Emily.

'i don't like going up the mountain Emily i get very scared of the view anyway have you heard about the storm that's coming i don't like it' said Shane.

'don't worry neither do i Shane I've heard it's going to be a big one i hope my coaches are going to be safe and don't worry Shane i'm sure you'll be fine going up the mountain besides it's not that windy today' said Emily.

'that's what i'm afraid of Emily well off i go see you later' said Shane.

and with that he set off on his scary trip up the hill. when Shane got past Shiloh he started to get very scared.

'i don't like that at all driver i want to stop' said Shane.

'you can't stop now boy your only half way up don't worry you'll be fine' said his driver.

but looking down the mountainside he wasn't so sure. but when Shane got to devil's back he started to panic badly.

'i really don't like this driver it's too high up' said Shane.

'come on boy your almost there now' said his driver.

'that's it i can't take this anymore i'm scared' said Shane.

and with that he stopped altogether closing his eyes tight and refusing to go any further. his driver tried to get him to move again but Shane was having none of it. the skydivers were getting worried they were going to be late for the show. Shane's driver gave up and went to phone for help. back at kirk machan Alaric was talking to culdee.

'i just don't understand why Shane has to worry so much i'm not scared of going up the mountain' said Alaric.

'that's not very nice Alaric just because he's afraid of heights does not mean you have to be nasty to him for it' said culdee.

'i'm just saying why is he a member of this railway if he doesn't like going up mountains' said Alaric.

just then culdee's driver came.

'sorry boy but Shane has done it again he's scared on devil's back and he's refusing to go on we need to help him' he said.

'told you so he's always scared' said Alaric.

'oh stop it Alaric that's enough come on driver let's go' said culdee.

and with that he puffed off to the rescue. meanwhile Shane was still refusing to move.

'come on boy you can do it there's nothing to be afraid of' said his driver.

'no way i'm not going any further and that's final' said Shane.

'i give up with this railway' said the coach.

just then culdee arrived.

'thank goodness you are here i can't get Shane to move I've tried everything' said Shane's driver.

'don't worry i'll push him up the hill' said culdee.

culdee tried to move Shane but his brakes were still on.

'come on Shane i can't help you if you keep your brakes on come on there's nothing to be scared of' said culdee.

'are you sure culdee' said Shane.

'i promise you can trust me Shane' said culdee.

'alright i'll put my brakes off then' said Shane.

and with that he put his brakes off and culdee started to push. and seen before he released it he was at the summit station.

'it's alright now Shane you can open your eyes your at the top now' said culdee.

'oh i am at the top thank you culdee' said Shane.

'thank goodness for that' said the coach.

soon the skydivers were ready for their show to begin. everyone watched in anticipation.

'thanks again for getting me up here culdee but what can i do about my fear' said Shane.

'don't worry Shane why don't you try closing your eyes and pretend that you are puffing through a field of flowers after all we don't have any signals or junctions on our railway so you won't crash into anyone' said culdee.

'you know that might just work i'll try it thank you culdee' said Shane.

and with that they all watched the skydivers jump off the Cliffside and opening up their parachutes. everyone was amazed. even Shane was very impressed but just incase he decided not to try it himself.

* * *

the next day patrick was still happily asleep in his shed but not for long. just then the shed doors were opened and sunlight burst in blinding patrick.

'hey what's going on driver i'm tired' said Patrick.

'sorry Patrick but the railway inspector has arrived and we need to pick him up' said the driver.

'why can't Eric collect him instead i'm too tired to take guests up the hill today' said Patrick.

'because Eric has already taken his train besides mr berrane asked you to collect him so stop complaining and let's go' said his driver.

Patrick was very cross and annoyed.

'honestly waking me up early so that i can take an inspector up the mountain disgraceful!' said Patrick.

and with that he snorted to the station. but when he arrived james was running late with the inspector so Patrick had to wait. this did not improve his mood at all.

'what the devil is taking that silly red engine so long he better not be puffing past a river just to admire himself again or i swear!' said Patrick.

'calm down Patrick i'm sure james will be here soon' said his driver.

at last james puffed in with a very cross look on his face.

'where the devil have you been have you got any idea whatsoever how long i have been waiting for you!' said Patrick.

'don't even think about having a go at me I've had a bad morning to thank you very much!' said james.

'how bad has yours been then' said Patrick.

'how bad i'll tell you how bad my morning has been first the fat controller told Gordon to take the mayor to open a new bridge then he told thomas to pick up the earl from ulfstead castle to take him to a special meeting and then he told me to pick up a rude arrogant inspector to take here and now I've got to go and take a slow goods train which i am now late for thanks to a stupid broken signal!' said james.

'i think i'll take it that either of us are having a good morning today then by the way have you heard about the storm that's coming' said Patrick.

'yes i have heard about it actually it's a good thing i'm going to be in my shed so my paintwork can stay dry' said james.

just then the inspector walked onto the platform.

'this silly red engine has made me late this railway is not good for service at all' said the inspector.

'right that's it I've had enough of that inspector i'm out of here' said james.

and with that james snorted away to collect his slow goods train. the inspector sneered at Patrick.

'oh great another rickety old steam engine to ride on this day is not improving at all' he said.

Patrick was very cross after hearing that.

'he's got a lot of nerve to talk to me like that' said Patrick.

'don't let it get to you come on let's go' said his driver.

and with that Patrick started off. soon Patrick was puffing up the hill. but the inspector was not impressed.

'come on you lazy engine go faster it's going to be tea time by the time we get to the summit of this dratted mountain' said the inspector.

'hey i'm going as fast as i can it's not easy going up you know' said Patrick.

'well i'm here to inspect the line not to have my time wasted now hurry up' said the inspector.

'pah! i'll hurry up alright to puff off this mountain' said Patrick.

then there was even more trouble. a group of sheep had strayed onto the line and Patrick had to stop. the inspector was getting crosser and crosser.

'get those stupid animals off the line now or i'll make sure their farmer gets what's coming to him' he said.

'well it's not my fault they like eating the grass up here and it's not the farmers fault either' said Patrick.

'i don't care get them off the line or else' said the inspector.

Patrick groaned in annoyance. at last the sheep were off the line and they set off again. by the time they got to the summit station it was one a clock in the afternoon.

'the railways of sodor have a very good record of making people late don't they now i better go and inspect this station to now' said the inspector.

and with that he went into the café. Patrick was cross.

'i can't take this anymore driver do i have to take him back down too!' said Patrick.

'sorry Patrick but we can't just leave the inspector here and make another engine come get him' said his driver.

at last the inspector finished his inspection and came back.

'right take me back down to the bottom station engine and be fast about it' said the inspector.

'my name is Patrick' said Patrick.

that's when the trouble began. Patrick was just leaving the station when suddenly a big gust of wind made Patrick go flying.

'waaaaaah what the heck is going on!' said Patrick.

'hold on tight' said his driver.

'oh my word slow down slow down now!' wailed the coach.

Patrick was going so fast that he almost went flying off devil's back.

'arrrrrrgh hellllllllllp!' cried Patrick.

his driver tried to keep control. in the coach the inspector was having the fastest, thrill ingest ride of his life.

'oh my what fun, what excitement, what adventure!' he said.

Patrick however was not having fun at all. some climbers were standing on the tracks.

'get off the line runaway train!' called the driver.

the climbers got off the tracks just in time. Patrick shot past them. then when they neared the bottom a tractor was going over the crossing.

'look out!' cried Patrick's driver.

the tractor got over the crossing just in the nick of time. the farmer was very cross.

'oi slow down you lunatic of an engine!' he cried.

'oh dear i think i'm going to be sick!' said Patrick.

at kirk machan thomas was waiting for Patrick and the inspector.

'i wonder what's taking Patrick so long' said thomas.

'don't worry thomas i'm sure he will be here soon' said Annie.

'he better be i'm getting bored' said clarabel.

just then there was a loud whistle then Patrick came racing into the station with his brakes screeching like mad. at last he came to a big stop. everyone was very surprised. even thomas was surprised. Patrick's driver was so happy to be back on the ground that he collapsed onto the platform.

'thank goodness we are still alive' he said.

'cinders and ashes Patrick that was quite the entrance' said thomas.

'thank you thomas but let's just say that i will not be doing that again' said Patrick.

just then the inspector came out of the coach laughing.

'that was the most fun i have ever had in years i am so coming to this railway again next week' he said.

'well bust my buffers Patrick what did you do to him' said thomas.

'let's just say thomas that it has been a very long day' said Patrick.

note: i got the idea for Shane's fear of heights from enterprisingengine93 check out his videos.


	4. Chapter 4

*chapter 4*

the next day Alaric was enjoying a good rest when mr berrane arrived to see him.

'Alaric i have an important job for you to do today' he said.

'oh no not another job for me to do what is it now sir' said Alaric.

'i would like you to pick up some pumpkins from kirk machan then i would like you to take them to the farm at skarloey road' said mr berrane.

'oh joy that sounds exciting alright sir i'm on my way' said Alaric.

'there's a good engine and please be careful with the pumpkins Alaric' said mr berrane.

'yes sir i will' said Alaric.

and with that he puffed over to the station. when he arrived Edward was there dropping off the pumpkins he had collected from the vicarage orchard.

'good morning Alaric just look at all these lovely pumpkins i got for you from my branch line' said Edward.

'oh yes very interesting Edward by the way have you heard about the storm that's coming to the island' said Alaric.

'oh yes i have it sounds very serious i hope that poor Trevor is going to be safe in his shed at the orchard and i hope that Reg is going to be alright at the scrapyard after all he doesn't have a shed to go in' said Edward.

'oh what a disaster that would be i'm sure they will both be fine Edward honestly you old engines worry too much that's the problem i'm not worried about the storm' said Alaric.

soon the pumpkins were all loaded into Alaric's trucks and he was ready to leave.

'well i better be off then Edward i need to get these silly vegetables to the farm' said Alaric.

'very well then Alaric but just be careful with them alright' said Edward.

'oh Edward they will be fine it's not like they are going to bounce out of the trucks on the way up' said Alaric.

and with that he set off up the mountain. soon Alaric was steaming up the track. but his driver noticed that he was quickly speeding up. the pumpkins in the trucks started to bounce and shake.

'slow down Alaric the pumpkins are going to fly right out of the trucks if you don't calm down' said his driver.

'i don't care i want to get this silly job over with so i can go back to my nice warm shed besides their only vegetables' said Alaric.

'very important vegetables too so take care will you' said his driver.

but Alaric didn't take care he just went faster and faster. then there was trouble. when he reached Shiloh the pumpkins started to jump right out of the trucks. one of them hit Alaric on the head and another hit him on the boiler denting it in the process.

'ouch stop hitting me you stupid vegetables' said Alaric.

'Alaric stop!' called his driver.

more and more pumpkins started to fly out of the trucks most of them hitting Alaric. just then a big pumpkin splatted in Alaric's face blinding him completely.

'help stop driver i can't see a thing!' wailed Alaric.

his driver put on the brakes and Alaric came to a sudden stop. the driver was very cross when he saw the mess.

'i knew this was going to happen are you happy now Alaric now there are only two trucks of pumpkins left and now I've got to call for help now' he said.

'oh great can't things get any worse' said Alaric.

and with that his driver went to call for help. soon culdee arrived and when he saw Alaric's face covered in pumpkin he just had to laugh.

'shut up culdee it's not funny!' said Alaric.

'oh yes it is i must say this is a new look for you Alaric and very entertaining too' said culdee.

'just stop laughing and help me to the farm will you' said Alaric.

culdee stopped laughing long enough to buffer up to Alaric and push him up the hill. at last they reached the farm on skarloey road. the farmer was very cross that most of his pumpkins were gone.

'my beautiful pumpkins you silly engine now their all over you instead on in the trucks i'm going to talk to your controller about this!' he said.

'oh sure blame me why don't you it's not like it was an accident' said Alaric.

culdee just burst into fits of laughter. soon the pumpkins were unloaded and culdee took Alaric back down the hill.

'come on pumpkin engine let's get you to the wash down shall we' said culdee.

'i hate you culdee' said Alaric.

'you always do there's no surprise there' said culdee.

Alaric just snorted. soon Alaric was back at kirk machan being washed down. the workmen were very cross with him.

'you silly engine giving us more work to do this pumpkin better come out!' they said.

Alaric just ignored them only to see culdee and Wilfred laughing at him.

'why does this always happen to me' Alaric said.

* * *

the next day Alaric was still smelling of pumpkin when mr berrane came to see Eric.

'hello eric i have an important job for you today' said mr berrane.

'what sort of special job is it sir' said Eric.

'i would like you to pick up some hay from kirk machan and then take them to the farm as they have ran out of food for the sheep' said mr berrane.

'sure thing sir i can do that hay is easy to pull' said Eric.

'pah taking hay that doesn't sounds very important to me' said Alaric.

'that's enough of that Alaric you have already caused enough trouble after losing all of those pumpkins yesterday the farmer was very cross and now he has threatened to sue the railway for it' said mr berrane.

'yes sir sorry sir' said Alaric.

Eric just laughed. he loved it when Alaric got into trouble.

'alright Eric that's enough off with you now' said mr berrane.

'right away sir goodbye Alaric the pumpkin train' said Eric.

and with that he puffed away laughing while Alaric seethed with anger. when he arrived at the station toby was there with trucks of fresh hay.

'hello there Alaric just look at all this fresh hey i have brought for the sheep at the farm they will love it' said toby.

'thank you very much toby by the way have you heard about the big storm that's coming next week' said Eric.

'bless my bell i have it sounds like a big one alright i hope all the animals at farmer McColl's farm will be alright' said toby.

'don't fret toby i'm sure the animals will be just fine anyway this hey should be easy for me to take' said Eric.

'careful Eric it's very windy today so it might fly all over the place' said toby.

'don't worry toby it won't be a problem for me now i better be off' said Eric.

and with that he set off up the track. soon Eric was steaming up the mountainside. but toby was right it was very windy up the mountains.

'goodness me it's like trying to steam through a gale in the Atlantic' said Eric.

'you can say that again boy but don't worry i'm sure we will manage and we shall be at the top in no time' said his driver.

'i hope so because this wind is getting stronger by the minute' said Eric.

and he pressed on. but when he got past Shiloh the wind was getting very strong. but Eric just ignored it and kept on puffing through. then there was trouble. a big gust of wind blew the hey out of the trucks and it went into Eric's face he could not see ahead.

'oh dearie me help i can't see!' said Eric.

'oh no the hey!' said his driver.

then there was even more trouble. the trucks hit a big bump in the track and they came off the rails. Eric was stuck and blind too.

'oh bother that's done it what are we going to do now then driver' said Eric.

'hang on a minute Niles is at the top station with the breakdown crane i can just call for him to help us' said his driver.

'please be fast then driver' said Eric.

and with that his driver went to call for Niles. soon he came back with bad news.

'sorry Eric but Niles can't help us it's too windy to use the breakdown crane and even if we did i think it would just end up in disaster for us' said his driver.

'what are we going to do now then they can't just leave me here' said Eric.

'no they can't don't worry i'll just have to call another engine to help us instead' said his driver.

and he went to call for help again. soon culdee arrived to help get Eric's trucks back on the rails.

'thank goodness is that you culdee' said Eric.

'yes it is Eric don't worry i'll have your trucks back on the line in no time' said culdee.

soon it wasn't long before the trucks were back on the line and they were ready to go. Eric's driver tied the hey together with rope so that they would not blow about again.

'that should hold them come on you two let's get going' said the driver.

soon they arrived at the farm safely with the hey. this time the farmer was very pleased.

'at last two engines i can rely on well done you two now i can feed my stock there's enough hey here to last for the entire summer' he said.

'your welcome sir it was no problem' said Eric.

'yes let's just say that it was a heyful alright' said culdee.

'thanks again for helping me get my trucks back on the line and for getting me here culdee' said Eric.

'that's alright Eric besides on this railway we must push together' said culdee.

'now that's something i can agree with' said Eric.

meanwhile back at kirk machan sheds Patrick puffed in.

'oh my word whatever is that sweet smell!' said Patrick.

'don't you even start!' snapped Alaric.

* * *

the next day Betty and Nigel the railways diesels were having their tanks refueled waiting for mr berrane to arrive.

'my it sure is a mighty fine day today isn't it Nigel' said betty.

'it sure is betty i wonder what mr berrane is going to have us do today' said Nigel.

just then mr berrane arrive.

'hello betty and Nigel now listen you two there is trouble at the summit station the heating is broken and all the people up there are getting very cold i need you two to take some workmen up there to fix it' said mr berrane.

'will do sir we won't let you down' said betty.

'we shall get going right away sir' said Nigel.

'there's two good little diesels now off you go' said mr berrane.

and with that the two diesels rolled off. soon they got to the station. Gordon was there dropping off the workmen.

'hello there you two I've brought the workmen to fix the heating at the summit station and i have brought them here in good time too as always' said Gordon.

'well done Gordon no wonder why they say your the fastest engine on sodor' said betty.

'by the way Gordon have you heard about the big storm that's coming to sodor' said Nigel.

'why yes i have and what a big one it's going to be too i hope my express coaches are going to be safe in the carriage sheds i would hate it if they got damaged' said Gordon.

'don't worry Gordon i'm sure that your express coaches will be just fine' said betty.

'yes Gordon your coaches are very strong so they shouldn't get that damaged' said Nigel.

soon all of the workmen were onboard.

'well we better be going Gordon' said betty.

'yes see you later Gordon we have a station to warm up' said Nigel.

'good luck you two and take care now' said Gordon.

'thank you Gordon' said betty.

'don't worry we'll be fine' said Nigel.

and with that they set off up the line. soon betty and Nigel were rolling smoothly up the mountain.

'we are making good time Nigel' said betty.

'yeah we should be at the top time at no time at all' said Nigel.

'careful you two you are using up a lot of fuel now' said their drivers.

'don't worry we have plenty of fuel' said Nigel.

but they didn't. when they reached skarloey road they started to get very hot and tired.

'this is hard work isn't it Nigel' said betty.

'you can say that again betty but we must get to the top' said Nigel.

but it was no good. the two diesels went slower and slower until eventually they ran out of fuel. they could not move anymore.

'oh botheration now we are stuck' said Nigel.

'and here i was thinking that we had plenty of fuel in us' said betty.

'i'll phone for help then wait here you two' said Nigel's driver.

'that's all we can do' said betty.

'you can say that again what a blow' said Nigel.

and with that Nigel's driver phoned for help. Niles the maintenance diesel was having a rest when his driver rushed out.

'hello driver are we going back to work so soon' said Niles.

'not exactly boy there's an emergency betty and Nigel have ran out of fuel and we need to get them to the summit station do you think you can boy' said his driver.

'of course i can where would this railway be without me let's roll driver' said Niles.

and with that the little grey diesel roared to life and rolled to the rescue. meanwhile betty and Nigel were still stuck.

'trust us to run out of fuel on the middle of a mountain' said betty.

'i hope help comes soon all this business with heating is making me feel cold' said Nigel.

just then they heard a cheerful blast of a horn then Niles rolled up.

'oh dear in a jam you two' said Niles.

'please help us get to the summit Niles' said betty.

'it's very important that we do' said Nigel.

'don't fret you two Niles is here to save the day i'll have you up the mountain in a jiffy' said Niles.

and with that the little diesel buffered up and started to push. soon they were almost at the top. Niles was working very hard.

'goodness me even without fuel you two are still very heavy to push' said Niles.

'come on Niles keep going we are almost there' said betty.

'yeah go Niles you can do it' said Nigel.

Niles pushed and pushed and pushed. at last they reached the summit station. Niles was very tired but proud.

'well done Niles you were great' said betty.

'yes lots of people can get warm again thanks to you' said Nigel.

'oh please you two are making me blush now let me rest please' said Niles.

soon the heating was working again and everyone cheered for the three diesels.

'it's always great to know that lots of people rely on you' said betty.

'and it's always great to have a friend to help you all the way' said Nigel.

'and i'm just happy that i got you two up here safely' said Niles.

'Niles saves the day again' said Nigel.

Niles just smiled.

note: Niles, Betty and Nigel are my original characters.


	5. Chapter 5

*chapter 5*

soon the great storm came to the island of sodor. it was a massive and ferocious one. it blasted across the island like an air raid. trucks and coaches were being blown over and were smashed and bashed. roofs were being ripped off buildings like tin openers. trees, water towers and signals were being blown over. all of the engines were very glad and relieved to be in their sheds. at tidmouth sheds the doors rattled and shook loudly. the engines were listening to the atrocious noise outside.

'cinders and ashes just listen to that wind' said thomas.

'flatten my fender i sure do hope that poor Trevor is alright' said Edward.

'oh my poor forest there's going to be nothing left of it by the end of this' said henry.

'oh the indignity i can just see the damage to my express coaches right now' said Gordon.

'i for one am very happy that my paintwork is not getting ruined although it is a shame for all the coaches' said james.

'bust my buffers my mail trucks are going to get bashed and biffed out there' said Percy.

'bust my buffers my poor coaches and poor toby i hope that he's going to be safe at arlesdale end' said Emily.

'don't worry Emily i'm sure toby is just fine anyway it's the culdee fell railway i'm worried for i hope their okay' said thomas.

meanwhile at the culdee fell railway two men were trying to climb the mountain not bothered by the dangerous weather.

'Lewis i don't think we should be doing this it's getting very windy out here' said one of them.

'don't worry Luke we are almost at the top now quit worrying will you' said Lewis.

but Luke was very worried. just then a big gust of wind blew at the two men.

'oh no hold on Luke it's trying to blow us over' said Lewis.

'i really don't like this Lewis we need to go back down right now' said Luke.

but it was too late just then a big gust of wind smacked Lewis on the side of the cliff.

'ouch i think I've just broken my arm Luke!' said Lewis.

'alright don't panic Lewis can you still climb back down!' said Luke.

'i think so but it's going to be painful' said Lewis.

'okay then when we get to the bottom we can call for help' said Luke.

and with that the two men started to go back down. back at kirk machan sheds the engines were happy to be in the shed.

'goodness just listen to that wind' said Ernest.

'it's the most strongest i have ever seen in my life' said Wilfred.

'i hope Catherine is alright in the carriage shed' said culdee.

'thank goodness i don't have to go up the mountain in that' said Shane.

'oh no i'm dreading all the maintenance trains we are going to have to take after this' said Patrick.

'never mind the maintenance trains what about the amount we are going to have to do' said Alaric.

'we will be lucky if there's anything left of our railway after this is over' said Eric.

'just look at all of that horrid rain' said betty.

'it looks dreadfully wet out there' said Nigel.

'i'm not saving anyone in that weather' said Niles.

just then mr berrane walked in with his coat and umbrella looking very serious.

'oh my sir whatever is going on' said culdee.

'listen you lot there is an emergency two mountain climbers have been injured at skarloey road and need to be rescued as soon as possible' said mr berrane.

all of the purple engines gasped.

'goodness me can't they get Harold the helicopter to save them' said Wilfred.

'that's not possible i'm afraid the wind is so strong that Harold can't get to them he's been grounded' said mr berrane.

'why don't i and three other engines go and help them sir' said culdee.

'that is way too dangerous culdee the wind could blow you right off the track' said mr berrane.

'come on sir we have to try something we can't just leave those climbers out there' said culdee.

mr berrane thought hard about this.

'very well then culdee we must do something but who is going to come with you' said mr berrane.

then Patrick spoke up.

'i know i'm going to regret this sir but i'll go with him' said Patrick.

'thank you Patrick that's very noble of you' said culdee.

'i'm only doing this because i'm bored' said Patrick.

'please sir i want to help too' said Shane.

everyone was stunned to hear Shane say this.

'Shane you want to go too are you sure about that' said mr berrane.

'yes sir culdee taught me that there is nothing to scared of and i'm going to prove that i can be brave' said Shane.

'very well then you three but this is going to be very risky so i wish you luck' said mr berrane.

'don't worry sir you can count on us to save those climbers' said culdee.

'come on what are we waiting for let's go' said Patrick.

'we have two lives to save' said Shane.

and with that the shed doors were opened and the three engines set off into the storm. rain poured into the sheds.

'close the door for heaven sakes!' said Eric.

'oh yuck i'm getting all wet now!' said Alaric.

'close the doors i'm going to rust!' said Niles.

at last the shed doors were closed.

'oh no i just hate getting wet' said betty.

'well your not as wet as i am for starters' said Alaric.

'give it a rest already Alaric nobody cares' said Wilfred.

'yes let's just agree that it's a good thing that three engines are going to save the hikers' said Ernest.

'yes good luck you three and make us proud' said mr berrane.

at the carriage shed Catherine was trying to sleep but not for long. just then the doors were open and wind and rain burst in.

'for goodness sakes culdee what is it now i was trying to sleep' said Catherine.

'sorry Catherine but this is an emergency' said culdee.

'two hikers are in danger on the Cliffside' said Patrick.

'and we must go on a mission to save them' said Shane.

'a rescue mission why didn't you say so let's go boys' said Catherine.

and with that the three engines were put behind her and they set off up the mountain. everything was going fine until they past Shiloh that's when the full blast of the storm hit them.

'oh my it's a lot windier up here than i first thought!' said Culdee.

'this is very risky if you ask me!' said Patrick.

'we are not going to make it i knew i shouldn't of volunteered for this but nooooo i just had to go with you!' said Shane.

'stop being such a scaredy engine Shane or i'll push you off the mountain myself!' said Patrick.

'stop it you two that's enough we have to save those hikers can you see alright up there Catherine' said culdee.

'not really it's so windy and rainy that i can't see a thing' said catherine.

'don't worry just keep going we should be at skarloey road soon' said culdee.

and they charged on ahead. the wind got stronger and stronger trying to blow them off the cliff but the three engines charged on ahead. at last they reached the little station for skarloey road and there were the hikers very tired but happy to see them.

'thanks for coming to save us' said luke.

'yeah i thought that we would be stuck up here until we froze thanks for rescuing us' said lewis.

'just doing our job now get into Catherine we shall got you both back to kirk machan in no time at all' said culdee.

'yes all aboard you two quickly now' said catherine.

'yes before this weather gets anymore dangerous' said patrick.

'can we please go back down now i don't like this anymore' said shane.

so luke and lewis got into catherine and as soon as they did the three engines set off back down the mountain. the wind was getting very strong now.

'oh dear i don't like this i really don't like this' said shane.

'would you just shut up for ten minutes' said patrick.

'oi would you boys just stow it back there' said catherine.

'don't worry everyone we will soon be...' said culdee.

but he got not further. just then a big gust of wind hit the engines and they went flying down the line. they put on their brakes but it was no match to the strong wind.

'waaaaa oh my word this is scary!' wailed catherine.

'arrrrrgh i knew this would be dangerous but no one listened!' wailed patrick.

'arrrrrrrrgh we are going to die do something culdee!' cried shane.

'hold on everyone this is going to be a thrilling ride!' said culdee.

'you don't say!' called patrick.

poor shane was so scared that he shut his eyes tight.

'if i get out of this alive i swear that i will never do this again!' said shane.

luke and lewis held on for dear life in Catherine. just then a tree branch went flying and hit patrick right on the face.

'ouch oh no why does it have to be me!' said patrick.

then another tree branch went flying and hit culdee on the boiler.

'yow that's going to leave a mark alright!' said culdee.

then a roof tile came out of nowhere and smashed into one of Catherine's windows. Luke and Lewis covered themselves with their coats to avoid getting cut.

'my windows my beautiful windows!' said Catherine.

Shane was so busy shutting his eyes that he did not care what hit him. at last the three engines came screeching into kirk machan station whooshing to a stop.

'look boys we got to the bottom' said Catherine.

'and in one piece too' said culdee.

Shane was still screaming which was making Patrick very cross.

'oi Shane you can stop screaming now we are at the bottom!' said Patrick.

Shane opened one of his eyes.

'oh we are at the bottom and the best part is nobody was hurt' said Shane.

'cept my ears!' said Patrick.

just then mr berrane arrived with his umbrella he was overjoyed with them.

'well done you three you saved the hiker and got them back down safely i am so proud of you all that i don't know what to say you really are useful engines in my books!' said mr berrane.

and with that the three engines beamed with pride. all of the engines in the shed blew their whistles and blasted their horns in celebration. soon Bertie the bus arrived to take the hikers to the hospital.

'you three must have been pretty brave to go up there well done' said Bertie.

'yes thanks a lot you three we shall tell all of our mates about you saving us' said Luke.

'yes thanks for the help now if you'll all excuse me i have an arm that needs looking at' said Lewis.

and with that Bertie hooted his horn and drove off. just then the rain stopped and a beautiful rainbow appeared in the sky.

'well would you all look at that' said Catherine.

'there really is a silver lining at the end of the day' said culdee.

'now that's something to agree with what a rescue' said Patrick.

'let's just not do it again' muttered Shane.

and with that everyone laughed.

* * *

the next day when the sun was shining and the storm was over there was a big party at kirk machan station to celebrate the rescue. lots of people had shown up for the party. the fat controller, lady hatt and mr berrane were there. the sodor brass band were there. the fat controllers engines and Bertie the bus came too. and all of the culdee fell engines were lined up splendidly. gordon was pleased to know that his coaches had survived the storm and he was very happy. james was very cross mostly because his coaches did not survive the storm and he woke up finding lots of damp water all over him. thomas was just happy that all of his friends were okay. even henry was happy to know that his forest was okay and that all of the animals would be alright. just then mr berrane made his speech.

'ladies and gentlemen and engines welcome to the party now before we begin i would like to say a few words about my railway, the culdee fell railways isn't just an attraction on sodor but it is a railway where all of my engines are really useful and always work together no matter the weather and am very proud to be their manager, now there is another person who would wish to speak now Lewis would you be so kind!' said mr berrane.

just then Lewis walked up with a bandage on his arm.

'i would like to say a big thank you to Catherine, culdee, Patrick and Shane for saving me my friend Luke's lives the other day and to show my thanks i have a little something for you four!' said Lewis.

just then four workers put golden medals on the four of them. they read on them 'BRAVE MOUNTAIN ENGINES.' Catherine, culdee, Patrick and Shane beamed with pride.

'thanks you four you really did save my life and i owe you my gratitude' said Lewis.

'and now let's let the party begin!' said mr berrane.

and with that confetti went flying and everyone whistled and cheered. it really was a grand celebration.

'well this is quite the turnout for a small mountain railway like ours' said Ernest.

'i'm just glad that they did not have guns or fireworks going off' said Wilfred.

'this is the best celebration i have ever been too' said culdee.

'you can say that again don't i look grand with the medal' said Catherine.

'i have never had a medal before this is even better than when i got my new name' said Patrick.

'that rescue mission really was scary but it was all worth it for this' said Shane.

'this is so unfair i should get a medal too after all i have done impressive things too' said Alaric.

'yeah like getting covered in pumpkins for starters eh Alaric' said Eric.

'why you cheeky little...' said Alaric.

'well now that the storms over i guess we better get busy with all the damage' said Nigel.

'not so fast Nigel we have a party to enjoy first' said betty.

'i hope this party isn't going to last all day i want to back to work now' said Niles.

meanwhile Gordon was boasting about his express coaches.

'you know i must have the luckiest coaches on all of sodor i am so happy that they are not damaged it shows just how important they are' said Gordon.

'oh shut up Gordon i don't care about your coaches!' said james.

just then a man was trying to open a battle of wine. the cork on the battle shot off and smashed into one of the windows on Gordon's coaches. Gordon was horrified. james was trying not to burst into laughter.

'looks like your coaches are not that lucky after all eh Gordon!' said thomas.

'yes you could say that they are a disaster just waiting to happen!' said Percy.

and all of the other engines laughed. Gordon felt very silly now.

'oh the indignity of it all!' moaned Gordon.

but the party was a great success. and let's just say that the culdee fell railway was proud to be a railway on the island of sodor.

the end


End file.
